Hurt
by CrystallineSolid
Summary: Greg is sick of being in pain. Sad, slightly smutty post-ep for Fannysmackin'  I need to stop writing so many post-eps for this episode. Grrr...


_I don't want to hurt you  
>I don't want to make you sway... <em>

Nick waited patiently for Greg to get home. It was his first day out in the field since the beating, and Greg was probably exhausted. Greg's shift had ended hours ago, but he still wasn't home. Nick's case had wrapped up much faster than Greg's, and, although he had loitered around in the lab for as long as he could, Grissom had sent him home eventually. That had been two hours ago, and Nick hadn't seen Greg since the beginning of their shift.

Now, he could hear the jiggling of keys on the other side of the door, and he stood up from the couch to meet Greg at the door. He wasn't sure what he expected Greg to do, but when the younger man crashed through the door and practically pounced on him, Nick was definitely surprised. Greg's lips tore at Nick's with a hungry passion, and Nick took a step back and gripped Greg's elbows, steadying them both. For a moment, Nick let himself get lost in the kiss, but then he felt Greg's shoulders tremble underneath his palms, and pulled away.

"Greg," he said breathlessly, wide-eyed in alarm. "What has gotten into you?"

Greg just shook his head, and leaned forward to devour Nick's lips again, but the older man stepped back quickly.

"Calm down, Greg," Nick gripped his boyfriend's shoulders, and pushed him away. "You're exhausted. Look at you, you're shaking. Let's just—"

"No," Greg interrupted. "I need to feel you inside of me."

Greg pushed Nick backwards down the hall towards their bedroom. He pulled his t-shirt off and began yanking at Nick's button-down. But Nick didn't miss Greg's slight wince at his own hasty actions, and he gripped Greg's wrists, trying to stop him from aggravating his injuries.

"Come on, G," he begged. "Let me get your meds, and we can go to bed."

"No," Greg growled. "I need you to fuck me." He pulled off Nick's shirt, and pushed the Texan into their bedroom and onto their bed. "I need you to fuck me _right now_."

Nick pushed himself onto his elbows and chewed at his bottom lip. He watched as Greg fumbled with his jean buttons, and swallowed down a lump in his throat when he saw the bruises that still littered Greg's chest from the beating. His breath caught and he looked away.

"Fuck me," Greg spat out through gritted teeth. He pulled down his jeans and boxers and climbed onto Nick's lap, straddling his hips.

"Greg, come on," Nick begged. "You don't want to do this."

"No," Greg snarled, with a violent and almost pained passion in his eyes. "No, _you_ don't want to do this! And why? Because-because my hands shake whenever I think about it? Because you think I'm _fragile_? Because you don't want me to get _hurt?_ Because-because," Greg's breath hitched, and he swallowed back tears. "Because these fucking bruises keep me from doing _anything_ these days!"

Greg looked away, and Nick tried to persuade him once more, to just get some sleep. But Greg looked at him angrily, with the beginning of a snarl forming on his lips. Nick sighed; he could tell Greg was worked up and wanted to just fuck his thoughts away. But Nick didn't want to risk hurting Greg, regardless of how frustrated Greg was with the limitations his injuries caused.

"Fine," said Greg resolutely, leaning over Nick's head and opened the bedside drawer. "You don't want to fuck me, fine. I'll fuck you." He pulled out a condom and some lube from the drawer.

"Greg," Nick said warningly. It was rare for Greg to want to be the dominant one, and Nick finally realized how out of control Greg really felt. "Greg, come on. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Shut up," Greg muttered. He rolled Nick over, and pulled his sweatpants and boxers down to his ankles. Nick didn't show much resistance, mostly because he didn't want to risk aggravating Greg's injuries. Greg slicked on the condom and some lube, and without warning, entered into Nick. Nick bit his lip against the pain of Greg's harsh entry, but eventually settles into the slow rhythm that Greg set up.

Nick could feel Greg's chest pressed against his back, and could hear the younger man's breath coming in harsh and out of time. Nick groaned as Greg's pulsing head brushed up against his prostrate and then retreated again. Greg's pace was way too slow for Nick's liking.

"Faster," growled Nick huskily. "Fuck, Greg." Nick's eyes fluttered shut as Greg quickened his pace. He was this close to coming...

Then suddenly Greg paused, and in Nick's state of heightened sensuality, his lover's stifled gasp was as obvious as if Greg had screamed out in pain.

Greg," said Nick breathlessly, his concern evident in his voice. "Greg, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm..._fine,_" Greg spoke through gritted teeth. His fingers pressed against Nick's hip, hard enough to bruise. Although Nick begged him to stop, Greg started pushing in and out of Nick again, ignoring the pain that was shooting from his pelvis through his entire body. As his strokes came in faster and faster, the pain increased and he bit into Nick's shoulder so hard that he could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth.

Nick moaned, the pain in his shoulder adding to his arousal, and making him feel ashamed of his own body. In his mind, he was begging Greg to stop hurting himself, but his mouth refused to form words, and soon his back was arching as he came onto the sheets underneath him.

Greg pulled out of him before coming. He collapsed onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Both men were breathing hard, Nick in pleasure and Greg in pain. Hearing Greg groan behind him, Nick couldn't stop the guilt from rising in his stomach like acid. He grabbed his shirt and, hastily cleaned himself up before turning around to face Greg.

"Baby," Nick murmured gently, placing his hand lightly on his boyfriend's chest. But Greg's gaze didn't leave the ceiling. "Baby, are you in pain?"

Greg didn't reply; he just turned his face away from Nick's and bit his lip.

"I'm going to get your meds, okay?" Nick continued quietly, careful not to hurt Greg's pride anymore than it had already been hurt.

He disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a glass of water and Greg's pain medication. He sat on the edge of the bed and squeezed Greg's hand supportively, but the younger man still refused to meet his gaze. Nick gave him the medicine, and Greg hoisted himself up into a sitting position and swallowed down the pills with water. His eyes finally met Nick's gaze from behind shy lashes, and he offered up a half-smile that was too full of hopelessness and defeat for Nick to bear. He bent down and kissed Greg lightly on the forehead. Nick pulled away and stroked Greg's cheek softly. It pained him more than he would ever admit to Greg, to see the man he loved in this condition: bruised, hurt and helpless.

"Greg," he began gingerly. "I know it's hard to sit at home all day with nothing to do. And I know it's hard when doing the littlest of things leaves you breathless and aching all over, and the pain meds make you too dopey to see straight. I know how you feel; I've been through it all before. I know, I know how frustrating it is. But, honey, you've gotta slow down. You're never going to get better if you keep pushing yourself like this."

"I know," Greg breathed in a sigh. "I just hate feeling so weak."

"I know," Nick murmured, climbing over Greg carefully and settling down in bed next to him. He could tell it was time to change the subject. "How was work anyway?"

"It was okay. The case started off as a pretty simple B&E, but then Sara found a body at the crime scene, and things got a little complicated. The case wasn't hard to solve, it was just tiring. But," Greg said with a wry smile, "Everything's a little tiring these days."

"Don't worry, G, you'll get through this," Nick reassured.

"With you by my side, yeah," said Greg warmly, grateful that Nick was so understanding. "You wanna get some sleep?"

"Honestly," Nick said with a laugh, "I think that's the best idea you're had all night."

Greg smiled, and they snuggled up under the comforter, Nick's body spooning Greg's and his arm draped across the younger man's chest.

"Sorry about your shoulder," Greg murmured sheepishly.

"That's okay, honey," Nick replied sleepily. "You can make it up to me with pancakes in the morning."

Greg didn't reply, but Nick knew he was still awake for he was rubbing circles on the back of Nick's hand with his thumb.

"What is it, G?" Nick asked eventually.

"Nothing, I just..." Greg twisted around in Nick's arms and looked at him with sincere eyes. "Thank you for being so patient with me. I know I've been difficult lately."

Nick pushed a curl of hair off Greg's forehead and smiled. "I'm just glad you're alive."

Greg sighed sleepily. "Thanks to you," he said with a smile, snuggling up to Nick's chest.

"I love you, Greg," murmured the older man, squeezing Greg closer to his chest and thanking God that Greg was still alive and safe with him. "I love you more than you could imagine."

But Greg was already lost in a world of dreams...

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Blah! Random story that was milling about in my head. Like it? Review please?<p> 


End file.
